


I am Lazarus, Come from the Dead

by loonyBibliophile



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, canon character death and subsequent revivals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonyBibliophile/pseuds/loonyBibliophile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He misses her more in the his second hesitation than he has ever missed anything in his entire life. The pain in his chest makes the pain in his neck bearable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am Lazarus, Come from the Dead

He tries his best, speeding through the dark and void and empty, eyes focused behind sharp shades. But it's still too late. When he gets there she is already gone. 

It hurts more than he expected. He wasn't so dumb he would bother pretending seeing his best friend dead wouldn't hurt, but he didn't realize it would be this much. And he is surprised, suddenly, by anger. Who thought this was okay? Who thought it was okay for a fifteen year old kid to see his best friend in person for the first time, and have her be bled out on the floor? It felt almost wrong, kneeling down to kiss her still warm but cooling lips. Your first kiss shouldn't be a terrified attempt to revive the only other person on your planet. But he does it, of course, because the thought of her never coming back is enough to make him do just about anything. 

He is not, in his boyish affection for Jake, too thick to realize at the end of the day, Roxy understands him in a way that no one else ever will, because no one else has ever lived their lives. No one else has ever been the only other person on their planet for their who life, separated from the only living thing they've ever known by miles and miles of ocean. So he kisses her, and while he knew that wasn't how it worked, he was mildly distressed and disappointed she didn't imediately wake up in his arms. 

He knew then that she'd be on Derse, hopefull not floated off so far somewhere dangerous. He held the sendificator over his head. In that split second of hesitation, tht split second of fear, he missed her more than he had ever missed anything. So he closed his eyes and sunk the device around his neck. The pain in his chest was so great that it made the split second of pain in his neck, as his head was torn from his body, okay. 

When his eyes open on Derse, she is the first thing he sees. When she wakes up and can laugh and talk and smile, and does, nearly to excess, he feels something he wasn't sure he'd ever felt. 

He feels a little bit at home. And that maybe, just maybe, this is what love feels like.

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty different from anything I've ever written. Also really short. But I've been listening to The Lazarus Effect by Bike for Three a lot, which I found on a DirkRoxy mix on 8tracks, and the lyrics just... seemed fitting for this sort of thing. Constructive criticsim greatly appreciated! :D


End file.
